


Casual Stuff

by owl_coffee



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Billy just messing about, Four character study, Four/Six if you squint, Gen, M/M, Parkour, Ways to get down to breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_coffee/pseuds/owl_coffee
Summary: "The best thing about being a ghost? No more tax, no more criminal records.""No more getting arrested by the pigs just for being naked or just usual stuff," added Four. "You know, being naked, getting drunk. Casual stuff."
Relationships: Four | Billy/Six (6 Underground)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Casual Stuff

"I call this one the Lean of Faith," laughed Billy. "You want to try it?" 

The beautiful rows of bricks stood out from the wall across from them, the perfect distance to lean across and climb down using them like rungs of a ladder. He'd been taking that route down every morning to breakfast, just to keep in shape.

Six got up out of the bed and looked down speculatively. "It seems kind of ... high."

"It's really grippy. Nice and grippy." Billy jumped up onto the windowsill and demonstrated the Lean. "You've just got to get into the right frame of mind!"

"No thanks," said Six from the window, shaking his head. "I don't know how you do it, man. I'll stick to cars."

"See you down there then," said Billy, stretching his toes out for the next foothold.

"Hey, you, get down from there!" came a shout from below. "This is not safe!"

Fucking pigs were everywhere, even Italy.

"It's all good mate, I'm coming down already," Billy yelled back. "Making my way down right now."

"Oh my God," said some other voice under him. He ignored it. Getting closer to the ground he could see an actual group of like, a policeman, two security guards, some elderly man - fuck that. Absolutely not in the mood to be arrested. His morning had been going so well, so far.

"Changed my mind, no hard feelings!" shouted Billy, looking for another route down. Climbing back up would be too much of a ball-ache, but those windowsills on the floor below had promise - he'd messed around a bit on them the other day. Time to find another route around the building, somewhere those idiots wouldn't be able to follow him on the ground.

Ah, there it was. A tasty little route with a couple of jumps. Just got to be careful not to let instinct take over and tip him backward. A nice, solid plant - yes! What a beautiful roof. It was so easy to get around in Florence, everything was connected to like, twelve other buildings.

"He's up above the café! Open the window, catch him!"

For fucksake. OK, there must be some other way off of this roof. "Really, guys, I'm just coming down for my breakfast, gonna be out your hair in no time," said Billy. Shit, slipping bastard tile - lucky his feet were so grippy when they were bare.

There, a handy gutter to grab onto on the other side. Not ideal, but needs must. He tested it with a quick yank before swinging out and using it to pull himself into the open window below. 

"Madonna santa! Cavalo!" An elderly woman was apparently doing her knitting right fucking there.

"Sorry! Just passing through!" Billy said. It wasn't nice to upset the elderly, after all. "Scusi!"

The old woman had now picked up a broom and was waving it around like a baton. "You get out! Thief!"

"Hey, there's no call for that, stop - ow, stop that!" Billy took it back, the elderly were mean fuckers. Fortunately, the thing was that everyone locked their doors from the outside. If you were coming from the inside, there was usually just a latch - yep, perfect. "Bye, have a nice life!"

The hallway led to a stairwell and Billy contemplated whether to go up or down. Up could be fun, maybe explore the rooftops more, but he was starting to get kind of hungry and he didn't have his pick set with him to deal with any stubborn locks in the way. Down it was, then. Time to pretend to be an ordinary citizen. He couldn't resist one last jump, exuberantly leaping across the stairwell when he got down to the first floor or so and saw the perfect railing to grab. Oh yeah, that was nice. A good note to finish on.

"Let's go," Billy said under his breath, then exited through the lobby trying to look nonchalant, whistling under his breath. Round a few corners back to where he'd been planning to head all along, he saw Six and the others waiting for him at a table just inside their usual café. 

"Hey climbing guy," said Six with a smile. "They went the wrong way looking for you, we told them you had gone around to the church."

"Cool. Hey, is that one of those almond pastry things? Sick," said Billy, taking a bite.

"I was going to eat that!" groused Three. 

Five crossed her arms and grabbed her own pastries closer, protectively.

"Morning, Four," said Two, raising a single eyebrow. 

One came around the corner, wiping a hand over his brow. "Are you serious - please put some fucking pants on, for the love of God, Four."

Billy shrugged. "I thought you said, being dead meant you didn't need to worry about the small stuff any more?" He took a sip of some delicious Italian coffee. Yeah, this morning was turning out pretty great.

One pinched the bridge of his nose. "I did say that, didn't I."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're having trouble picturing it, the Lean of Faith looks something like this:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yCdrBYnwLF4&t=4m50s
> 
> (I highly recommend checking out Storror's channel if you haven't already come across them - they did Four's stunts for the movie and have some awesome behind the scenes footage!)


End file.
